warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:Dragonwake
Dragonwake is the fourth tier neutral zone for the Shining Guard and House Uthorin battlefront. Overview The mountains of Caledor give way to to soft, green hills in the east which continue to the western borders of Eataine. While the the mountains of Caledor may seem more dangerous than the green slopes of this region, there is a hidden danger lurking beneath the earth. Many ancient Dragons slumber within a network of caves, some of which are just as deep as any found in the Mountains of Caledor. In ancient times, these dragons would heed the call of the Dragon Princes and wake to defend the lands of the Asur, earning this seemingly peaceful region the name Dragonwake. Dragonwake in the Age of Reckoning As House Uthorin fights its way across the island of Ulthuan, the defending Asur and their allies find themselves driven ever more southward towards their capital of Lothern. In the capital, the Lords of the High Elves are receiving more distressing reports by each day. They decide that for House Uthorin to be stopped, they will have to awaken their ancient allies - the Dragons. With the Witch King's forces closing in behind them, the forces of the Asur are sent into Dragonwake, searching the old temples and holy sites for ways to secure the aid of the giant beasts. Should they succeed and should the cry of the Dragons once more fill the air, they will be furious to see the Druchii pillaging and burning across their land. But over the years, the Dragon's slumber has become a deep and blissful dream, and they will not be easily awakened, if at all. Although the Sundering lies far in the past, Malekith has not forgotten what the peaceful grasslands of Dragonwake hide. Ambitious as always, he comes up with a plan to bend the great Dragons' will and use the High Elves' own weapon on themselves. Breaking a Dragon is no easy task, but each successful attempt will mean one mighty ally less for the High Elves and one more for Malekith's cause. However, the Witch King is not the only one devising ambitious plots in Dragonwake. An old, bitter rivalry resurfaces between Hellebron, the Hag Queen and Morathi, then mother of the Witch King. Crone Hellebron's mind, herself almost as old as Morathi, has been twisted almost as much as her body. The rituals of the Witch Elves no longer work on her, so she has become jealous of the eternal beatuy and youth Morathi seems to posess. Seeking a way to overthrow Morathi as the leader of the Temple of Khaine, Hellebron takes her own force and rushes southward to Vaul's Anvil. This ancient workshop and forge, cared for by blind priests of Vaul, the High Elf god of the forge that has brought forth many of the Asur's most powerful artifacts and continues to be the source of the finest and rarest weapons in all of Ulthuan. To lose it would mean to lose access to weaponry and equipment the High elves are in dire need of, so a counterforce is swiftly dispatched to deal with Hellebron. However, neither the struggle for the Dragon's alliance nor the one for Vaul's Anvil might be as important as control of the Isle of the Dead. This dark and gloomy island, which makes up the center of Ulthuan's Inner Sea contains the focal point of the vortex. No living creature would dare to approach the center of the island, where the powers of Chaos are concentrated like almost nowhere else. Only once has someone dared to try and take control of this supposedly uncontrollable power: Malekith himself. This deed destroyed great parts of Ulthuan (the Sundering) and nearly cost the Witch King his own life. Now he has returned and once again feels the call of the Dark Gods, offering him unlimited power. The Asur know that they cannot allow the conflict to spread to the Isle of the Dead, for if Malekith were to give in to his temptations and attempt to gain control of the Isle's unnatural forces, the result may not only end the war, but also the High Elves themselves. PvE Content Tome of Knowledge Information on Tome of Knowledge unlocks / achievements in Dragonwake: *Dragonwake Bestiary Unlocks *Dragonwake History & Lore Geography Detailed maps Gamepressure Atlas WARDB zone information Locations of Interest *Gate of Silence *Gate of Sacrifice *Sarathai Coast *Arashan Pass *Dragon's Call *Cey Caladai *Firemarch *Cadaith Vaul *Cadaith Caladain *Lecai Descent *Well of Mercy *Oriphonaith Cavern *Dragonwatch Tower *Well of Absolution *Meralori Cavern *Taromir's Malice *Drake's Honor *Caelandriol *Oakbrow's Charge *Galiron Cavern *Drakewarden Keep *Celdhiradrak Cavern *Spires of Vaul *Drake Peace *Cinderblade *Drakeslayer Hold *Celrath Pass *Vaul's Forge *Caladain's Furnace *Caladain Cavern Category:Warhammer Online